Dolor Silencioso
by Just a Scarecrow
Summary: Draco está arrepentido de todo su pasado pero éste lo atormenta al punto de enfermarlo y alterarlo psicológicamente y para empeorar todo aún le queda un año en Hogwarts


_**Dolor silencioso**_

 **Rated:** M

AU

Ooc

 **Notas sobre el fic** : Los hechos se desarrollan luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, luego de la reconstrucción del castillo y durante el séptimo año de Draco. Los Malfoy al contrario de lo que se cree no huyeron sino que se entregaron y por esto quedaron absueltos de culpa por decisión de un juicio; Draco por no haber participado voluntariamente y Narcisa por haber salvado a Harry en el bosque pero no así Lucius quien debería cumplir algunos años de condena en Azkaban. Cambié algunas cosas para ajustarlas a mi historia como por ejemplo que Draco si cursó el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

 **Declimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ni busco lucrarme de ellos.

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **"Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas. No estoy de acuerdo. Las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo, la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparece."**_

 _ **-Rose Kennedy**_

Draco sentía que escuchar a esa mujer le provocaría más ulceras que su propia enfermedad pero solo mantenía un gesto inmutable mientras que su mente divagaba al fingir escuchar lo que la mujer parloteaba a la par que gesticulaba cada palabra con las manos como si el rubio fuera una especie de idiota o como si nunca hubiera estado frente a algún psicomago pero lo que esta ignoraba era que el ya conocía a todos los psicomagos de San Mungo, se sabía el discurso de memoria. No le agradaba ninguno de los medimagos encargado del área de psicología pero entre todos ella era la mejor, se sentía miserable al conformarse con la mejor entre los peores pero ya solo eso le quedaba, conformarse. Ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no tenía el poder del que algún día alardeaba, el apellido Malfoy ya no era de renombre sino uno con mala reputación.

La diferencia con esta consulta médica era que esta vez lo hizo por voluntad propia. El chico Malfoy sentía que esta vez era serio, había desorden en su mente y necesitaba poner de vuelta las cosas en su lugar pero no podía solo. Ya no quería continuar sintiéndose mal, que los días fueran monótonos, sin interés por las cosas y por sobre todo el dolor físico, enfermedades psicosomáticas, que él sabía que se debían al desorden en sus ideas.

Esta decisión fue difícil, y esto solo se hacía más difícil debido a su oclumancia, don que le debió a su tía Bellatrix. él nunca había manifestado sus sentimientos ante alguien, no dejaba que vieran la verdad dentro suyo, no había expresado lo que realmente pensaba, algunas personas podían creer conocerlo pero eso era totalmente imposible ya que sus actos o palabras no llegaba a ser ni un cuarto de lo que realmente pensaba, cualquiera que lo juzgara por sus acciones nunca estaría en lo correcto, ni siquiera estaría cerca de lo real. ¿Pero qué era real? Eso era difícil de decir con certeza ya que nada era real, era como una pesadilla; siempre sintiendo que las cosas estaban mal, que era diferente a los demás, que no pertenecía a ningún lugar…

Todo esto solo había empeorado con lo ocurrido hace un tiempo atrás que para Draco era como si hubiera sido ayer. Había cedido ante su debilidad, se vio obligado a hacer cosas que seguía lamentando, vio a sus conocidos morir ante sus ojos, vio sufrimiento, dolor, lágrimas, sangre, vio a la maldad en persona y ésta lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, tan fríos como el vacío en el interior de quien además había expresado que Draco "hizo lo correcto". ¿Cómo podía eso ser lo correcto? No. Eso no estaba nada bien, él lo sentía y solo lo confirmaba al ver la mirada en los ojos de su madre al recordar aquella batalla.

Su mente volvió en si por unos momentos para comprobar que la bruja frente a él había terminado su discurso de vieja. Ésta lo miraba fijamente un tanto desconcertada

-Señor Malfoy… no me ha contestado- espetó la misma mientras seguía mirándolo como si esperara que el joven reaccionara.

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo. Lo que usted diga…- dijo el joven rubio, de todas formas no le importaba lo que le haya dicho anteriormente la medimaga, solo quería dar por terminada la consulta.

-Entonces lo espero en una próxima consulta. Y sería apropiado que piense lo que le dije- agrego la mujer que también era rubia pero de muy avanzada edad. Se levantó y estrecho la mano de Draco y este le respondió con un suave apretón y se retiró.

El rubio caminó por la calle un momento y se percató que había estado en la oficina de aquella mujer por un largo tiempo ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero eso no era problema porque era el momento del día que más apreciaba y era justamente cuando éste comenzaba a morir lentamente y esto no era algo común ya que los días era por lo general grises y nublados. Ese cielo escarlata tenía algo que hechizaba los sentidos del joven Malfoy que por unos minutos dejaba que su mente volara y sentía como si caminara por ese cielo infinito. Era un pequeño placer que se daba pero que no duraba mucho como todo lo que le hacía feliz que no eran muchas cosas, entonces al caer la oscuridad, todo volvía ser como antes y entonces aun no queriendo volver a casa se sentó en una banca y recordó las palabras de la psicomaga "piense en lo que le dije" o algo similar.

Claro que no había escuchado la última parte del interminable discurso pero si escucho lo más importante. La bruja era efectivamente buena ya que era la única con una respuesta a lo que afligía al joven de ojos grises, quien recordó lo que ella le dijo:

-Señor Malfoy, por lo que he notado en estas consultas y por lo que me ha dicho, puedo arriesgarme a dar un diagnostico que tal vez parezca precipitado o adelantado pero confió en mi experiencia al decirle que sus síntomas pueden deberse a una enfermedad que conocemos como Neurosis, esto explica muchas cosas, pero no se preocupe, en su caso aún no es grave, sus síntomas aún so son muy frecuentes pero pueden llegar a serlo si no encontramos la causa y la eliminamos. Aún hay tiempo, pero para la efectividad del tratamiento voy a necesitar tanta cooperación de su parte como sea posible, por esto le ruego que no me oculte nada y trate de expresar sus inquietudes con total confianza, yo no lo juzgaré, mi trabajo se limita a ayudarlo. Nada de lo que me diga llegara a oídos de otras personas-

Eso definitivamente rondaría su mente por un tiempo.

-Diablos- se quejó mientras observaba la nube blanca causada por el contacto de su aliento con la fría atmósfera.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal desde la batalla, o tal vez antes, pero ahora eso tenía un nombre "Neurosis". Algo que la medimaga también mencionó es que esto puedo ser detonado por un estrés post-traumático debido a los acontecimientos vividos por el joven.

Una repentina lluvia comenzó a caer y aunque esto era del agrado de Draco al igual que el frío que traspasaba sus huesos, decidió que era hora de volver a casa pero no sin que por su mente pasara una última preocupación; en una semana volvería a Hogwarts a cursar su último año.

Sería horrible volver a ese lugar, los recuerdos seguirían ahí atormentándolo y en contraparte las personas que alguna vez fueron cercanas a Draco, sus amigos por así llamarlos ya que el rubio sabía que nada fue real y que las personas se acercaban a él por interés o por conveniencia, pero ya ni eso sería igual, todo eso quedo muerto en el pasado dejando fantasmas que atormentaban su conciencia y de ésta el Slytherin no tenía forma de huir. Además Crabbe había muerto en ese lugar y pero aun, sin que Draco haya podido evitarlo.

El año anterior en Hogwarts sería, definitivamente un recuerdo que no dudaría en borrar si se le presentara la ocasión pero una parte suya le decía que se merecía el remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho y aún más. Más que sentirse miserable, y no verle un sentido a la vida que tal vez hubiera sido mejor perder cuando las ocasiones se presentaron en el pasado pero debía dimitir también que era débil y que decidió aferrarse a la vida e incluso estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Dumbledore con el fin de preservar la suya, por miedo.

Regresar al prestigioso colegio sería sin lugar a dudas un sufrimiento y significaría convivir con los fantasmas de su pasado y de sus errores. Pero él había tomado una postura firme; no podía cambiar lo que había hecho pero podía intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudiera de ese punto en adelante. Sabía que sus errores eran irreparables pero lidiar con ellos y sus consecuencias era una barrera que debía romper para seguir adelante.

 _ **"Los fallos y defectos de la mente son como las heridas en el cuerpo; aunque se empleen todos los cuidados imaginables para curarlas, siempre quedará una cicatriz." François de La Rochefoucauld**_

 **Notas finales:** SI, lo sé, es corto y tal vez una mala introducción a la historia pero quiero establecer el estado emocional de Draco para poder dar lugar a lo siguiente que tengo pensado. En fin, todo tipo de réplicas ya sean constructivas o solo para burlarse de este intento de fic serán aceptados por igual. Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de que este escrito estaba destinado a ser la introducción a un fic que tenía en mente, por motivos de fuerza mayor no podré continuar con la historia, lo lamento si teníais ganas de leer la continuación, me hubiera gustado continuarla pero no se pudo.


End file.
